Mitsuru Kirijō
, |japanese voice=Rie Tanaka |english voice=Tara Platt |battle theme= |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=March 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=18 |height-part1=166 cm |weight-part1=56.6 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |academy age=6 |chunin age=7 |classification=D-Rank, Sensor |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release~Locked |ninja registration=915275 |affiliations=Konohagakure |shippuden=No |tools=Rapier, Main Gauche |image name=Kirijou Mitsuru.jpg |romaji=Kirijō Mitsuru |relationship=Takeharu Kirijō~Deceased, Unknown Mother |jutsu=Clone Technique, Substitution Technique,Transformation Technique |kanji=桐条美鶴}} Appearance Mitsuru has long, red hair and dark red eyes. She typically wears a school uniform consisting of a white blouse, black skirt, a big red ribbon (really a forehead protector fashioned into one) and black knee-high boots with high heels. She has fair skin, and her hair changes color with the lighting, at times, it is bright red, at others, it is a plum-dark red color. She is of reasonable height for a woman of her age, and is reasonably thin. Personality Mitsuru is mature, calm, and very intelligent, being the top in her class and is multilingual. She is typically very cold and serious, to the point of being an Ice Queen, however she tends to care for others greatly deep down, especially her elderly butler, Ikutsuki. She has little knowledge of the outside world, and has never eaten at a restaurant such as Ichiraku no Ramen, as such, she is very self-conscious when eating at these places, afraid it is umbecoming of an 'Ojou' despite hating the nickname. She seems to radiate elegance and poise, though she herself does not see it. She seems to have a minor tsundere complex, blushing when she shows even the slightest bit of affection. She practically radiates grace and elegance, though she doesn't seem to notice. She tends to be very polite towards others to the point of being overly formal. Background Mitsuru was born into the noble Kirijo family, and is the first and only child of her parents, making her the heiress. The family servants typically treated her with great respect, and affectionately call her "Oujo" (Princess) a title that she found to be very cute as a child, but as an adult, she finds it to be very embarassing. Her family is originally from Kirigakure, and she lived her life in solitude, which caused her to lack a typical understanding of basic concepts or even cultures. Such as Ramen for example. She became very bored with her life, and left her home to become a kunoichi, stumbling upon the rainy village of Amegakure, she made a friend, Fuuka, the two were room-mates in a high class home, she also enrolled in the academy there before her deperature, coming up with a style of wearing one's forehead protector that involved cutting it to make a ribbon.. Konohagakure no Sato Mitsuru eventually went to Konoha, upon hearing about how famous it was for its local restaurants and powerful shinobi. She met a man named Seiya, who took her on a student, and introduced her to Ichiraku no Ramen as well. She enrolled in the local academy that same day. Graduation Mitsuru graduated within a week, and quickly took her survival exam, passing with flying colors. Despite this, however, Ikutsuki became very ill, leaving her with little free time to study or train. When he finally began to feel better, she returned to her old habit of being overly studious. Abilities Sensory Mitsuru is able to sense chakra, which is very odd considering her rank and skill-level, ever since she was a child, she has been able to sense Jounin level chakra, and wishes to become a full fledged sensory shinobi upon her graduation from the Academy. Intelligence Mitsuru learns quickly and because of her constant mental consumption of literature, she is quite worldly, in a sense. Her academic and strategic levels of knowledge are high, and her social intelligence is just above average. Gallery ImagesCABHB2KZ.jpg|Basic Combat Stance A ImagesCAAQ37CS.jpg|Kirijo Mitsuru. Images-10-.jpg|"You're surprised? It's just me." Images-5-.jpg|Combat Stance B. (Also doubles as Mitsuru with dark red/plum hair.) ImagesCABJEQ1M.jpg|Mitsuru in an aristocratic stance. Also her ID photo. imagesCAD8BYJ6.jpg|When all you have is a pipe...! imagesCAHLUQFH.jpg|Close up of "Ojou-sama" imagesCANMGC5S.jpg|Mitsuru in a Kimono. Kirijo_Mitsuru.jpg|Mitsuru with a more youthful appearance. Persona 3 Manga Mitsuru-1-.jpg|A manga-style drawing of Mitsuru. Concept artwork of Mitsuru’s expressions-1-.jpg|Mitsuru's various outfits (and a few minor expressions.) Trivia *Mitsuru's entire character is derived from Mitsuru Kirijou (Persona 3) in personality and appearance, as well as name. *Hyou-jo is actually a made up name/title combining the terms Oujo (Princess) and Hyou (Ice) *Ojou can be spelled as either "Oujo" or "Ojou" both spellings are used in her RP and bio. (While both mean Princess, Ojou typically is used as a synonym for 'Young Lady' Category:Female